Ending revenge
by randomforever13
Summary: Bella & Paige: two girls trapped in minecraft with no hope of survival. will they be able to survive... or will the be painfully killed? rated T for intense scenes.
1. 1 my best friend knocks out a teacher

1. My best friend knocks out a teacher

This is my first fanfic and i would really appreciate some good constructive criticism. Oh, and I will be updating my chapters constantly, so do not send me a angry p.m. also do NOT trust minecraftFAN. He knows too much.

Bella:

I sooo cannot believe that Paige just knocked out Mr. brown, our geometry teacher. Ya, sure he was evil, but he did NOT deserve to be knocked out by a student. Much less by my best friend, Paige. Paige and i have been best friends since kindergarten (story of that later). Paige is more of a tomboy and is able to beat up almost every guy in our school, including a teacher. So, i was not surprised when he crumpled to the floor with blood coming out of his nose. That set the whole class in shock, no one dared to say a word. "Paige, what the heck was that for?" I whisper. "Well I did see a taser." She replied. "And knockout gas." "That's just crazy. Why would he have those?" I reply. "Well, come see for yourself." She replied. "Fine." I sigh. Well when we got to the computer, she was right, there were weapons and also for some random reason a glowing green orb. "Let's check it out." Said Paige. "No wait." I say as I reach for her hand as she picked up the orb, and the next thing I knew we were being burned by fire and then being frozen stiff by liquid nitrogen. And then I felt like I was being cut open by a huge, glowing, purple knife. And then I blacked out.

When I woke up we were surrounded by some kind of monsters. "Umm, Paige you awake yet? Cause we seem to be surrounded by zombies, spiders, and skeletons" I ask her."hmm...we are about to get killed, unless I figure out a way to outsmart the monsters," she replies."well, hurry up!"I groan as an arrow gets me in the arm." okay, I'm thinking of something." she replies. I'm about to ask her something and right then I get poisoned. Intense pain is all I feel. "Paige?" I whisper. "Owwww... I just got poisoned" she whispers back. The last thing I hear before I black out is the clash of a sword against bones.


	2. 2 i wake up in a world of blocks

2. I wake up in a world of blocks

I will be updating my chapters constantly, so do not send me a angry p.m. also do NOT trust minecraftFAN. He knows too much.

**This is my longest chapter so far! Enjoy!**

To anyone that reviewed: thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciated them. I'm also accepting two ocs. a guy and a girl.

* * *

Paige:

The last things I remember were knocking out, nearly dying, and getting poisoned. I get up and see Bella sprawled out next to me sleeping. I look around and see everything in the shape of blocks. Strangely, Bella had a red messenger bag on her shoulder. I found that I had a blue-colored messenger bag too. I sit up and wake Bella. "Where are we?" She asks me, looking confused. "In a weird world filled with blocks!?" my humor getting the better of me. "Weird," she says," I can't remember a thing from before. Except our names." "Look, let's not sit here all day." I say to her. "Fine with me," she replies.

We gather our messenger bags and walk into the forest. After walking for a while, I start to get hungry. "Uh, Bella?" I ask. "What?" She replies. "Aren't you getting hungry?" I ask. "Ya, I am." She replies. "Let's go look for food." I say. "Okay," she replies. We keep on walking until we reach a clearing. There we see a whole bunch of pigs. Around the edge of the clearing we also see trees. "Bella, try to kill a couple of pigs while I try to get stuff for a shelter. Okay?" I ask. "Sure!" she replies. I go up to a tree and punch it in frustration. "_It's all my fault"_ I think miserably. I notice a crack beginning to form on the tree. I keep on punching and suddenly the place where I was punching turns into a log which flies into my bag. I go around punching trees and getting as much wood as I can. I walk to Bella and I ask "Hey Bella, could you go and punch a tree?" "Why?" she asks looking confused. "Just do it, bell." I say. She goes to a tree and punches it. I see a log fly into her bag. She turns around looking surprised. Suddenly, in a flash of bright green light, a book appears in front of me. The title says _Survival 101 for Minecraft. _I call Bella over and we opened it together.

Apparently we were trapped in a world made of blocks called Minecraft. The book showed you how to make swords and basically survive. I guess that you didn't need a genius to figure that you needed to survive. It also gave instructions on how make a shelter and a bed. Bella made a fire and I built the house with the wood I'd collected. I made a crafting table and made a two wooden swords, one for Bella and one for me. we decided to go look for some sheep to make beds. after a while, I noticed that it was getting dark. "Bella, I say, lets go back to our house." " Okay!, she replies." As we walk back to the clearing, I have a strange feeling that I'm being watched. I turn around really quick and see no one following us. Then why do I feel as if I'm being watched I wonder. I follow Bella until we reach the clearing. There we're greeted by a party of zombies and skeletons. Bella and I get our swords out and try to hack at the zombies. unfortunately for us, we didn't notice that the skeletons had bows. I kept on getting shot with arrows. I felt like I was about to seriously pass out from exhaustion. Suddenly, two people came out of no where. they started fighting the zombies and skeletons. they looked like they had iron swords and amour. soon all the monsters had been killed. One of the guys came up to me and handed me a piece of chicken. I took it warily. he said, "don't worry, I didn't poison it." I took a bite and immediately started to feel better. soon, I had finished all of the chicken piece. I got up and said," thanks so much for the help." " you're welcome, he replied back."

* * *

**Me: Bella, Paige... what did you think of that?**

**Bella: I really hated it.**

**Paige: Who are the guys that help us?**

**Me: Umm guys, you're not supposed to know.**

**Paige: Why not?**

**Me: The next chapter of your lives is supposed to be a mystery to you two.**

**Me: I really cant answer any more questions cause I have to go.**

**Bella & Paige: I wanna know what happens next!**

**randomforever13: I'm outta here!**

***disappears in a shower of rainbows***

**OC Form**

Character name:

Weapon:

Personality:


	3. 3 I make two new friends

3. I make two new friends

I will be updating my chapters constantly, so do not send me a angry p.m. also do NOT trust minecraftFAN. He knows too much.

To anyone that reviewed: thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciated them, also thank you for any ocs that you've submitted so far. The winners will be announced in chapter 4 or 5.

* * *

Adam:

The girl looks at the meat wearily, debating whether it's been poisoned or not. "don't worry, I didn't poison it," I reply. She starts eating it. I take a moment to look at her more closely. She has blond hair, pale- like skin, and blue eyes. She stands up and I nod at her.

"Thanks so much for the help, I really appreciate it," she replies enthusiastically

"You're welcome, I reply."

We walk back towards her house. "What's your name? I ask"

"Paige, my name is Paige", she replies back trying to reassure herself as well as me. "Bella, are you okay? I really hope you didn't get hurt at all," she asks worriedly to the other girl, "I know you get hurt easily."

I take that time to look around. I start to wonder why Paige and Bella always get attacked by monsters, the first time we helped them, they were about to die . While the girls chat a bit more. I start building a house five blocks away from their house. I decide on a house that is ten blocks high and fifteen blocks wide so that Jason and I will have a place to sleep tonight. I keep on thinking more theories like that while building and before I know it, I've put up a house. I take out my crafting table and craft a door and some torches with the wood I'd collected earlier.

"What are you up to?" asks Jason, smirking as he comes and stands behind me looking at what I'm doing.

"What are YOU doing?" I retaliate. "Don't get all defensive on me, dude," he replies, sounding thoroughly annoyed with me. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate him, he's just very annoying around me. It's a wonder we're even friends, much less best friends. I've known him like forever. He is a 6 ft. tall playboy, who's kinda on the lean side. He has dark, dark brown hair with hazel eyes.


	4. 4 The Enderdragon's warning

4. The Enderdragon's Warning.

Hey! It's me, randomforever13. I'm mega sorry if I haven't updated for a while. I just don't have the time to write much anymore. Anyways, for any of you angry people out there who are mega frustrated with me, I really am sorry.

**Finally, this is like the mega largest chapter so far! ENJOY!**

* * *

Paige:

We decided to settle in for the night. Adam and Jason decided to take first shift. As Bella and I headed for our house, I had this weird feeling (again) that someone was watching us, or me, in particular.

We settled in and Bella fell asleep immediately. I turned around and faced the wall. I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I fell asleep wondering who or what was watching me. As I fell into deeper sleep, I saw a dream of how Bella and I got here. It was all very strange from the sidelines, as I watched myself get pulled into a strange glowing green orb, while Bella yelled at me to be careful. I turned around and saw a green glowing orb, just like the one before. I took a step back when a creature with purple eyes and black obsidian skin formed around it. It took a step towards me and started speaking.

"You are the greatest enemy of my master. I will send many monsters to destroy you and all of your friends. No one can save you now. The prophecy may be fulfilled after all when you are captured. This is a warning from the Enderdragon herself. Heed this warning and leave at once, or else you and your friends will be doomed forever. forever. forever."

I woke up nearly screaming. I never really scream. Ever. Even when I was back on earth, I never used to scream. I really did want to listen to that warning and leave this strange world called Minecraft. I wanted my brothers around for the first time ever. I'm not kidding. I wanted my entire family, cousins included. I wanted everything to be normal once again. I wanted to ride that bus home again. I wanted my old life again. Bella probably wanted that more than anything at all.

I turned over and saw Bella twisting like crazy. I know Bella better than she knew herself and I could tell that she was having a nightmare, a bad one too. I debated on the fact that I could wake her up, except that she'd hate it big-time. She'd really hate the fact that I woke her up too. She really hates it when someone wakes her up from her sleep.

I got out of bed and walked towards the door. I really wished that I had something warmer to wear because it was cold. Really cold. I went out and looked around for Adam and that other dude. I think his name is Jason or something, anyways, I saw one of them walking towards the house to wake us up for our shift. It was the other guy.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Jason, at your service, ma'am." He answered jokingly. What a joker, I thought smiling in my head.

I decided to go see where Adam was. He was turning in for the night it seemed. I went to the edge of the clearing and sat down in the grass. I took out an apple that I had found earlier and ate it. It tasted really sweet. I looked around and saw Jason motioning me over.

"What's up?" I ask him. I really want to get back to composing myself and thinking about my crazy, weird, and definitely dangerous dream. I really have something against those weird creatures called endermen, now don't?

"Do you and Bella want a torch or something? Oh, and also Bella needs to get up now. I'm losing valuable sleep time just waiting for her to wake up." He says, sounding kind of annoyed. I personally think that he needs to get over himself. While I'm thinking of an answer for him, Bella literally jumps sky high from her bed and lands with a crash on the floor. Jason turns around and runs over to our house. He opens the door and I follow him.

"Bella, are you okay?" I hear Jason ask. Taking no more than a glance at her, I can tell that she has been crying in her sleep. "I'm fine," I hear her telling him. I turn around and motion her outside. She smiles reassuringly at him and follows me outside.

"Bella, did you get some kind of scary warning in your dream? Something about the fact that we shall die unless we leave pronto or something?" I ask her when we are a safe distance away from the guys' house.

"How'd ya know?" she asks, looking very, very surprised, "Well I did have a dream somewhat like that. It's really crazy. I for one don't even know how the heck I got here, and some sort of dragon wants us to leave or else we and anyone else we know dies. Like is that dragon delusional or have I lost my mind or what!?" she states.

"Well, I kinda had the same type of dream. I really have no idea which one is freakier, getting trapped in a world called Minecraftia or being threatened by a dragon. I really wish that we weren't getting threatened though." I reply to her.

I turn around and pull out my sword and look at it in the moonlight. I remember this poem that my mom really likes. I think that it might have been "_The Raven" _by Edgar Allan Poe. It goes something like this:

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, _

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, _

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, _

_As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. _

_"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door - _

_Only this, and nothing more."_

_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, _

_And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. _

_Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow _

_From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore - _

_For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore - _

_Nameless here for evermore. _

_And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain _

_Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; _

_So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating, _

_"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door - _

_Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; - _

_This it is, and nothing more."_

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,

"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;

But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,

And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,

That I scarce was sure I heard you"- here I opened wide the door; -

Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,

Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before;

But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,

And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore?"

This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!" -

Merely this, and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,

Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.

"Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice:

Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -

Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; -

'Tis the wind and nothing more."

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,

In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore;

Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;

But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -

Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door -

Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,

By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore.

"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven,

Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore -

Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"

Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,

Though its answer little meaning- little relevancy bore;

For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being

Ever yet was blest with seeing bird above his chamber door -

Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,

With such name as "Nevermore."

But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only

That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.

Nothing further then he uttered- not a feather then he fluttered -

Till I scarcely more than muttered, "other friends have flown before -

On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."

Then the bird said, "Nevermore."

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,

"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store,

Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster

Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore -

Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore

Of 'Never - nevermore'."

But the Raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling,

Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door;

Then upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking

Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore -

What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore

Meant in croaking "Nevermore."

This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing

To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;

This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining

On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated o'er,

But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating o'er,

She shall press, ah, nevermore!

Then methought the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer

Swung by Seraphim whose footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor.

"Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he hath sent thee

Respite - respite and nepenthe, from thy memories of Lenore:

Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!"

Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil! -

Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,

Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted -

On this home by horror haunted- tell me truly, I implore -

Is there - is there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!"

Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil - prophet still, if bird or devil!

By that Heaven that bends above us - by that God we both adore -

Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,

It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore -

Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore."

Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

"Be that word our sign in parting, bird or fiend," I shrieked, upstarting -

"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!

Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!

Leave my loneliness unbroken!- quit the bust above my door!

Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"

Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting

On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;

And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,

And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;

And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor

Shall be lifted - nevermore!

I seriously felt really surprised that I could remember all of it. I turn around and hear Bella saying her Shakespeare. I swear, that woman is addicted to Shakespeare. I guess that I'm not any better, after all. My mom is addicted to any work of Edgar Allan Poe. I suppose that could be a good thing. Just remembering that poem is bringing tears to my face. I never really cry if I can help it. _Oh well, what must happen, must happen_, says mom's voice in my brain.

Bella and I hear a loud crash which brings me out of my long daze. I turn around and see a figure walking out from the woods.

* * *

Me:*Exaggerated sigh* finally, chapter four is good to go. so what did you think of it, Jason?

Jason:*snoring*

Bella:*giggles* Jason's still asleep, Jason's still asleep!

Me: Bella, please cut that out. I really mean it.

Paige: she just wants to tease someone.

Me: NO TEASING ALLOWWED!

Adam: what's teasing?

Paige:*grins evilly* you have no idea.

Me: Got to go now!

*disappears in a shower of redstone dust*


End file.
